


Balanced

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex Magic, Thighs, Thorki don't have direct sexual contact, Threesome - F/M/M, lightning play, reader is female, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki use their lightning and magic to pleasure you.





	Balanced

You straddle Thor’s muscular thigh. He runs his hands over your breasts, sparks of gentle lightning gathered at his fingertips. It hurts just enough, and you grind your hips against him as he watches your face. 

Loki stands behind you, green magic at his palm. He strokes a trail down your spine. Its blissful sting washes over you like a cold ocean wave, harmonizing perfectly with the heat of Thor’s ecstatic bursts of light. 

You rub your pussy against the firmness of Thor’s thigh as they pleasure you with their powers until you come, slicking his skin with your juices.


End file.
